


But Not Tonight…

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie's had one of those days… And her night's not looking any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Tonight…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date: 9 February 2010  
> Word Count: 516  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: #1 is having one of THOSE days...  
> Summary: Sophie's had one of those days… And her night's not looking any better.  
> Spoilers: none  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this was supposed to be "Sophie and the No Good Rotten Day", but it didn't quite turn out that way. I really miss Sophie right now in the show, and love to explore her psyche and all. Perhaps I need to work on her a bit more…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, just because…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"If it isn't one thing, it's another," you mutter darkly, staring at the large run in your stockings.

Grumbling under your breath, you savagely rip the remaining ruined material from your legs and throw them into the trash. It was your last pair and now your outfit needs a complete change because it just won't look, or more importantly _feel_ , right without them. A decidedly short mini-skirt, baby doll tee, and lace over-shirt with four inch strappy heels are tempting, but you're not trolling for a fuck buddy tonight.

If Parker were here, you'd definitely wear the outfit; if only because of the adorable way it makes her eyes bug out of her head. And after you've danced a couple of numbers in it, she's more than willing to skin the outfit off your body and worship at the nectared altar of Aphrodite for endless hours.

But she's not here. She's back in Boston and you're in London, depressed and alone. You don't dare set up a video conference. They've currently got a job, and this time of day, Nate's liable to be around. The last thing you need is another fight with Nate over the drinking and your sabbatical to find yourself.

Parker and Tara have been mentioning that the drinking's started up again. You tend to believe both of them: Parker, because she went through it all before with you; Tara, because she's fresh and doesn't mince words about… well, anything. What would she have to gain by lying about it?

Now if Tara were here, you'd put her in that outfit and pick something more refined for yourself. She has a way of bringing out the dominant "mommy" in you, despite the fact that Tara's far more dominant than you are normally. But the game amuses you both and the sex is incredible, so who's to complain?

Except for the fact that you're stuck here in London and she's in Boston with Parker. And really, they need to stop calling you to complain about each other so often. The sexual tension simmering between them is cloying, and you want nothing more than to tell them to find a room and go at it like rabid weasels. But you desperately want to be there to watch the whole thing if they do. It would be incredibly sexy, and you know damned bloody well that you want to be the filling in that lovely blonde sandwich.

And now you're lonely, depressed, _and_ horny. Really, Sophie, why do you do this to yourself?

Sighing heavily, you leave all of your outfits in your closet and reach for your robe. A long soak in the tub, a trashy romance novel, and a cup of chamomile tea are in order before you crawl into your lonely bed with only your fingers and your toys to entertain you. Perhaps tonight you'll be able to fantasize about both of them, coming to London to surprise you, ambush you and turn you into their love slave.

Perhaps one day, you'll be able to make that fantasy come true.

But not tonight…


End file.
